


鳥兒在清晨對唱

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [14]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 《同居節奏》第三部前篇1988年河口湖合宿片段
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923





	鳥兒在清晨對唱

_他們說，鳥兒在清晨歌唱是為了捍衛領土，以及向未來的伴侶宣告自己的存在。_

清晨TOSHI醒來的時候發現自己的房門被打開了，門口斜倚著一道纖瘦的身影，他瞇起眼努力對焦，然後終於看清楚了——是YOSHIKI，一個人靜悄悄地斜倚在他房門口。

靜謐的陽光透過窗戶灑了進來，斜斜射入房間，暖和了他床尾三分之一的部分，也讓上半身在陰影中的YOSHIKI髮尾亮晶晶的。

「早安。」TOSHI說，滿足地動了動棉被裡暖呼呼的腳趾。

「早安。」YOSHIKI應道，身子一動也不動。

「怎麼來了？」

「我房間太安靜了。」

「寂寞了？」TOSHI笑，「當初是誰說『你們四個太吵了，所以我要一個人住』呀？」

「我那棟，沒有鳥叫。」YOSHIKI對著窗戶努了努嘴。

窗外有對野鳥嬉戲啁啾著，上竄下跑的活潑影子被太陽投射在房間地板上，牠們的翅膀不時拍中窗戶，噗噗噗地像在催促兩人的心。

「你喜歡鳥叫？」

「⋯⋯也沒有特別喜歡。」

「還是你喜歡看我睡覺？」

這時YOSHIKI終於動了，他快步進房，拿起扶手椅上的靠墊往TOSHI身上丟，沒中，靠墊砰地打在牆壁上，把屋外的鳥兒嚇跑了，床前的光影一下子恢復寧靜。

「抱歉啊！我醒了你就不能看了。」TOSHI笑說。

「我做了新曲子，想聽你試唱。」YOSHIKI從口袋拿出耳機和錄音帶。

「咦？什麼時候做的？」

「昨天晚上你們⋯⋯」說到這裡YOSHIKI故意改口，「昨晚你在外面裸奔的時候。」

「我？裸奔？」

「你該不會不記得吧？」

「誒？真的嗎？這裡是觀光勝地耶！這麼多人⋯⋯」

「好像是在山裡吧？你們開車上去的。」

「你不在嗎？」

「就說了我在作曲。」

「啊！原來你現在是來補看的嗎？」TOSHI故作驚訝，低頭看了看自己裸著的上身，連忙抬起雙手蓋遮住兩點。

「你到底酒醒了沒啦？快聽這個。」YOSHIKI說著把一邊耳機塞入TOSHI耳中，爬上床在他身旁側跪坐下，兩人肩靠著肩，交換著體溫，YOSHIKI的長髮散落在TOSHI裸肩上，髮尾落在胸口處。

TOSHI覺得胸膛略癢，轉頭看向YOSHIKI，後者正低頭調整錄音帶，他只看見了彎彎的上睫毛，看起來很有彈性的樣子⋯⋯他忽然意識到自己已經伸出手指，輕輕撥動了對方的睫毛。

YOSHIKI的肩膀跳了一下，驚訝地抬頭，看了回去。

「幹嘛？」

「沒什麼。」TOSHI若無其事地縮回手。

YOSHIKI用眼神尋求解釋。

TOSHI微笑不語。

這時耳機響起了憂傷而唯美的旋律，兩人隨即把注意力放回曲子上，YOSHIKI「啦啦啦」地輕聲哼起主音，到了第二段，很快學會的TOSHI跟了上去，兩人齊聲哼唱著。

忽然間——

「TOSHI君醒了嗎？我買了番茄汁給你解⋯⋯」剛踏入房間的HIDE看見眼前的畫面一秒定格，然後誇張地倒退一大步，笑咪咪地說：「打擾了，你們繼續，我來幫你們把門帶上。」

**Author's Note:**

> 劇情參照：  
> 1988年X合宿時，作曲前期大家住在河口湖KARAWAY Studio & Hotel（現已成廢墟），YOSHIKI獨自住Camelot Studio & Hotel（尚有營業，等能旅遊時大家可以去朝聖一下）；後期共同作業是全員住Camelot。合宿軼事可以參考津田直士寫的那本《全ての始まり～Xという青春〜》。


End file.
